


Camping with a Chance of Drinking

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Camping AU, Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Epilogue, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mickey Takes Control, Riding, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian and Mickey can't stand each other, but maybe it's all a big misunderstanding. What with they do when they are stuck in the same tent for the whole weekend on the Gallagher family Camping Trip?





	Camping with a Chance of Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> I've always kind of liked the idea of a camping fic, so I don't know why it took me so long to write one. Anyways here you go, Hope you love. :) 
> 
> Thanks to Veronica again for being my beta. I am the type of person who always needs reassurance before posting something.

Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich were not friends. Matter of fact they couldn’t even stand to be around each other, but unfortunately for them, they had to do just that a lot of the time because Ian and Mandy were best friends. So Ian would spend a good chunk of his time at the Milkovich house hanging out with Mandy. Mickey would usually just huff, roll his eyes, and go hide out in his room until Ian decided to leave. Neither of them even knew at this point why they hated each other still, but it all kind of started around 2 years ago, when Ian was a 15 year old boy still obsessed with his boss. 

Mickey used to always come into the store stealing shit, and Ian would always have to be the one to run out and take care of the issue. Eventually Linda had caught on, and bought a gun for the store, but that didn’t work either since Mickey stole the gun, and Ian was too afraid of Terry Milkovich to even try stealing it back, so instead he has just kind of built up more and more animosity towards Mickey, even long after Kash disappeared when Ian told him he didn’t want to be with him anymore. 

The way Mickey saw it was way different. He remembers how he used to steal from the Kash N’ Grab, and he even remembers Ian being there with that creep breathing down his neck all the time, but back then Mickey thought he was doing Ian a favor, so fuck him for not even appreciating it. That however was not why Mickey despised the red head. No, Mickey was pissed off because Ian used to date his sister, and one day he caught her crying in her room and had told Mickey that ‘guys are idiots’, so Mickey knew that Gallagher must have broken his sister’s heart. She was just too proud to even pretend to care so she stayed his bestie and started dating his stupid fucking older brother instead. Mickey doesn’t forgive as easily as Mandy and he never let that dickhead off the hook for hurting his little sister. Now over 2 years later, and both boys still couldn’t even look at each other without a scoff and an eyeroll. 

Mickey was in the kitchen grabbing a beer when Mandy came gusting past him, grabbing random things along her way and throwing them into a bag.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey asked an eyebrow raised.

“Grabbing a few things for the camping trip.”

“Camping trip? What fucking camping trip?”

“With the Gallagher’s. We are going camping all weekend.”

“Why? That sounds lame as hell.”

“It’s not lame Mick. It’s fun.”

“Yeah mosquito bites, and shitting in the woods, sounds like a blast,” Mickey said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

“That’s the spirit,” Mandy said smirking when her brother flipped her off. Mandy finished grabbing all she needed and waved bye to Mickey and started heading towards the Gallagher house.

Ian was helping Kev pack the truck up since he would be dropping them off at the campsite, and picking them back up at the end of the weekend. Fiona said it was more ‘convenient’, but Ian knew it was really to ensure that no one could pussy out and leave. Once Mandy arrived they packed the last of the things and left. 

When they arrived at the site, they started unloading and walked everything through the woods to their spot which was nice and secluded from the other campers, that way no one could come over and talk to them. Next they all got their tents put up. Fiona would be sharing the biggest one which was actually meant for six people with Liam, Debbie, and Carl, Mandy and Lip would have their own 2 person tent, and Ian got another 2 person tent on his own, which he was not complaining about. He said, “Finally my own room”, as he climbed in. Mandy snickered as Lip flipped him off.

Hours later after they were completely settled in Fiona went to the cooler to grab hot dogs for them to eat, but came up empty handed. “Guys, where are the hot dogs?”

“What you didn’t get them?” Lip asked.

“No, because I told you to Lip!”

“I thought you told Ian to.”

“No! I told Ian to get drinks, I told Debbie to get stuff for s'mores, and Carl got the stuff for the fire. I told you to get the food!”

“Oh, Fiona I'm sorry. Look I'll just go and…”

“How? We don’t have a car Lip!”

“Guys, guys look it’s fine I'll just call Mickey and have him bring it ok?”

“Mandy you broke the no phone rule.”

“Not the time, Ian,” She said glaring at her best friend.

“Ok, you’re right, but does it have to be Mickey, can’t you ask Iggy?”

“Iggy is on a run with dad.”

“Ugh fine.”

Mickey was nursing a beer when his phone started ringing.  _ This better be fucking good _ , he thought. “Hello? What the fuck do you want Mandy?”

“Mick, I need you to run to the store and pick up about 4 large packs of hotdogs, and maybe 6 buns, oh and mustard and ketchup.”

“What the fuck do I look like, your fucking errand boy?”

“Yeah kind of. Ok I'm sorry. Look we are stuck out here with nothing but s’mores all weekend and we don’t have a car. Please.”

“Ugh fuck, fine. Send me the address. I’m on my way.”

When Mickey made it to the campsite he walked back into the ods listening for the Gallagher’s and their loud ass mouths. He made it there eventually and handed them the bags of food. He heard a few say thanks, but was already walking back to where he thought he had come from, but it turns out that walking back through the woods when it was pitch black out and nothing to follow was harder than he thought. 

“Um Mands. Do you know the way out?”

“Well I think you go… or wait maybe it's. Shit Mick I'm sorry I’m not sure.”

“Fuck, you mean I'm stuck out here all night?”

“Maybe it will be fun. Come on.”

“Hey guys it cool if Mickey stays? He can’t find the way out.”

“Yeah sure no problem,” said most of the Gallagher’s except for one lone, “No”, from Ian whose hair seemed to be having a silent competition with the fire. 

Once everyone had decided to get settled into their tents, Mickey was standing a bit clueless as to where to go. “Oh, Mickey there is room left in Ian’s tent for you,” Fiona said pointing to a green tent farthest from her. Mickey’s eyes went wide and Ian poked his head out and said, “Oh hell no. That is not going to happen Fiona.”

“Well it will just have to Ian, because there isn’t room anywhere else so stop being a dick and let him in.”

“Trust me I don’t like it any more than you do, so just stay on your side, ok Red?” Mickey said climping in the tent. Ian rolled his eyes and went inside as well.

Ian and Mickey had both kept quiet for a while, just avoiding speaking at all when they heard a stick crack outside next to their tent. They both turned their heads quickly towards the sound. 

“The fuck was that?” Mickey whispered.

“I’m not sure,” Ian responded. Then they heard more sounds and saw a shadow that looked large.

“Is that a fucking bear?” Mickey asked with wide eyes before a loud scream and the banging on the tent caused Mickey to jump up and away from the tent’s entrance. After a second the tent was unzipped and Mandy and Lip were standing there laughing their asses off. Only then did Mickey realized that he was sitting on top of the redhead who was giving him an unimpressed look. Mickey scooted away quickly and mumbled, “Sorry, thought it was something trying to eat us.”

“S’fine, just stay over there,” Ian said pointing to the other side of the tent.

The next morning Ian woke up breathing in the most amazing smell ever. It was a pleasant mixture of cigarettes, something earthy( _ sandalwood maybe? _ ), and something that was purely…  _ Mickey! Oh shit,  _ Ian thought, once his eyes popped open wide. He quickly moved away, causing the dark haired boy to stir.

“Gallagher? The fuck,” Mickey muttered rubbing his eyes. Ian was frozen solid.  _ Had him and Mickey been that close all night?  _ “Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?”

“I um, we were um,” Ian stuttered.

“Spit it out, Gallagher.”

“Cuddling?” Ian said it like it was a question to even him.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘cuddling’?”

“I was, um waking up and I smelled,” Ian started and looked up when he said smelled, then deciding to rephrase that, “I mean, and you were just there, so I moved away.”

“What? What did you smell?” Mickey asked catching that part.

“Um you? It wasn’t bad though. I mean you smell nice,” Ian said blushing.

Mickey just sat blinking at Ian before finally saying, “Whatever firecrotch,” and left the tent.

Mickey had a hot dog then grabbed his keys to go when Mandy came over to him.

“You aren’t going to leave already are you?”

“Um yes. I wanted to last night, but I got stuck here with the fucking brady bunch, so im definitely leaving now.”

“But Mick it could be fun! We never got to do this as kids.”

“Yeah Mickey, maybe you will have some fun,” Ian said from behind them. Both Mandy and Mickey gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged in response.

“Please!” Mandy said.

“Fuck, fine. I’ll stay, but no more scaring me shitless at night.”

“Ok, I promise.”

And that is how Mickey found himself spending a weekend with the Gallagher’s. Surprisingly, it wasn’t all that bad. They ended up spending the day fishing, playing dumb camp games, and telling stories, and Mickey kind of loved every second of it. The one thing that Mickey hated though was how adorable he found Ian’s smile, and how he felt his cheeks heat up slightly when the redhead caught him staring. Later that night when everyone had started dispersing and heading to their tents Ian and Mickey were the only two left by the fire. Mickey pulled his pack of cigarettes out and put the tip of one up to the fire just enough to light the end. As he was taking his first inhale Ian decided to speak up, “Why do we hate each other so much? Do you even know?”

Mickey was a bit taken aback by the question, but decided to answer anyways, “Well I know why I have a problem with you, but I'm not sure why you have one with me.”

“Well I guess it is over something that seems kind of small now,” Ian hesitated.

“Small how?”

“You stole the gun from the Kash N’ Grab,” Ian started.

“Wait what? You are still pissed about that? That was years ago.”

“I know, but at the time I um, I kind of had a thing with Kash.”

“What kind of thing?” Mickey asked, one brow raised in question.

“We were together,” Ian answered shyly.

“Wait, so you're telling me that you used to take it up the ass from towel head?”

“No!” Ian said a little loud, “It was the other way around,” he said a lot more quiet.

“Oh my god,” Mickey said then started laughing, “I always knew he was a pussy, but damn taking it from a 15 year old boy?” Ian joined him in the laughter, but once they both stopped Mickey spoke again, “Look I guess I need to say sorry.”

“Why?” Ian asked.

“Well I've pretty much hated you because I thought you were the dick who broke Mandy’s heart, but I guess you couldn’t help being gay and all.”

“Mick, Mandy knew the whole time. We just pretended to date so guys wouldn’t give her a hard time anymore, so once she started dating Lip we didn’t have to pretend anymore.”

“Oh wow, and I've been an ass to you all this time for no reason. I’m sorry Ian.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. So, you thirsty?” Ian asked standing up.

“Yeah sure, man I wish I had a fucking beer.”

“How about Jack?” Ian asked holding up a full Jack Daniels bottle with a smirk on his face.

“Oh my fucking god, you are my life saver right now,” Mickey said grabbing the bottle and taking a swig, “we have any chasers?”

“Um, looks like the only thing we have left is orange juice.”

“Eh let’s try it,” Mickey said handing the Jack to Ian. Ian took a sip, then chased it with the juice and shrugged, “Jack Daniels and Orange juice go better together than expected.”

They had drank half the bottle and were feeling much better than before when Ian got an idea, “You want to go for a swim?”

“I don’t have a suit man.”

“Neither do I,” Ian smirked pulling his shirt over his head and tugging his shorts off. Mickey’s eyes went wide, but soon enough he was following Ian’s lead and pulling his clothes off as well. Once they were both in nothing but boxers they walked over to the lake and Ian dropped his to the ground and went in. He watched Mickey rather hungrily as the shorter man stepped out of his boxers and slowly went into the water. They swam around and looked at the moon that was reflecting onto them. Mickey looked at Ian who seemed to be illuminated and each freckle seemed to bounce off his skin looking like the same tiny constellations that were found in the sky. Mickey found himself slowly inching towards Ian until they were standing right next to each other, looking into the other’s eyes. Ian had only ever seen eyes that blue once before on his best friend, but somehow on Mickey they looked more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Ian wasn’t sure if what he did next would get him punched or not, but he was too curious about the taste of Mickey’s lips to move away. Ian grabbed the dark haired man in front of him and kissed him hungrily and was pleasantly surprised when Mickey returned it with the same amount of passion. Mickey floated for a second and then allowed Ian to grab him and wrap his legs around his own waist. They were there making out naked in the water for a while until they somehow managed to drunkenly stumble out of the lake and into their tent. They kissed for a bit longer when Mickey finally decided to make the next move. He pulled away from Ian and pushed the taller man onto his back, then climbed on top of him and hesitated before slowly reaching for Ian’s hard dick and seating himself onto it. It took him several minutes for it to adjust and feel comfortable since he hadn’t been prepared beforehand, but the second it felt good he started riding Ian into the night, their grunts almost seeming to echo in the small tent. 

The next morning they were rudely awoken by Mandy who opened up their tent and tossed all their clothes into the tent with her eyes closed and quickly zipped it back up shouting, “Fucking gross!”

Mickey raised up rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands and Ian grunted about his pounding, but Mickey just replied with, “well at least your ass doesn’t hurt too.” Ian smirked then sat up seeing that they were both squeezed into one tent. 

“Sorry about that.”

“S’fine, last night was well, interesting, but good nonetheless.”

“Yeah, so not to interrupt this so soon, but where do we go from here?” Ian asked a bit hopeful.

“Not sure. Where do you want it to go?”

“I don’t know, but I know I definitely want to do that again.”

“Yeah, me too. So how about we just test the waters? Take it a day at a time?”

“Works for me,” Ian said smiling.

For the rest of the morning they were all packing up their things and getting ready for Kev to come pick them up. Ian thought that this had to be the best Gallagher camping trip ever, and Mickey decided that he was glad that they forgot the food. 

Epilogue

One year after the camping trip Ian and Mickey were finally together officially after they had tried many different options. They tried friends with benefits and an open relationship, but in the long run they both got jealous when the other would be with anyone else and they settled on just being boyfriends. Mickey was nervous about that for so long because he sure as hell couldn’t tell his dad he had a boyfriend or even that he was gay so at first his dad thought Ian was a girl. Anytime him and his siblings would talk about Mickey being in a relationship they would say ‘Mickey’s girlfriend’ and Ian always took on the roll of Mandy’s best friend just as before when he came over to the house, but when Terry finally did something just stupid enough to be thrown in prison for life Mickey had finally decided to proudly call Ian his boyfriend. They moved out of the southside, but still lived in a shitty apartment on the northside. Ian loved living with Mickey, and Mickey loved it most days, except when Ian shaved his face and left hair in the sink, and always used Mickey’s toothbrush instead of his own after Mickey had already said at least a hundred times that, ‘yours is the green one not the red!’ but regardless of all that Mickey knew he was falling in love with Ian and finally thought it was the right time to tell him, so when Ian got home from work and started rambling on about all the crazy shit that had happened that day, Mickey blurted it out, “I love you.”

“And then she started to… what?”

Mickey smiled and repeated himself, “I said, ‘I love you’, now don’t make me say it again asswipe.” 

Ian froze before jumping toward his boyfriend and kissing his lips, “I love you too, Mick, so much.”

They kissed for a while more, giggling every now and then like two idiots in love and they could not be happier to just be with one another.


End file.
